


Métalion The Great

by Lastel



Series: Vacances prolongées. [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventures, And writing my own story, Basically, Because I can, Canon What Canon, I'm throwing canon away, Not Canon Compliant, On another continent, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), That I Invented, no beta we die like men, world building
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: Lucy revint dans la clairière et pila net.Wendy, en tenue d'Eve, position lotus et des peintures tribales sur tout le corps, lui rendit sans ciller un regard de poisson mort.Elle tourna les talons et vida les lieux.C'en est trop. C'est décidé.Je quitte cette maudite guilde.Ou : Wendy atteint la puberté, version dragonne, et personne ne sait quoi faire d'elle. La solution miracle consiste à l'envoyertrès loinde Magnolia pour une mission exo-continentale.Devinez qui doit l'accompagner ?
Relationships: Charle | Carla & Lucy Heartfilia, Charle | Carla & Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell
Series: Vacances prolongées. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020427





	Métalion The Great

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Ce livre est né parce que le fandom semble être partagé entre kikoos et angst, et que personne n'est apparemment intéressé dans la possibilité infinie de World Building qu'offre Fairy Tail ... Ou du moins, s'il y en a, leurs fics sont très très bien cachées, et je ne les ai pas trouvées en quatre ans ...
> 
> J'ai toujours trouvé dommage aussi que Mashima ait très vite abandonné la mécanique des missions banales, sans rapport avec le plot principal, parce que c'était ce qui m'avait accroché au départ dans la franchise ... !
> 
> Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic ! En gros, je balance Lucy, Wendy et Charuru dans un autre continent, où le Canon est une créature nébuleuse dont personne n'a jamais entendu parlé, et laisse cours à mon imagination ! Peut-être qu'elles croiseront des personnages canon de temps en temps, mais si elles demandaient à un Métalionais qui est Zéref, il répondrait : " Qué ? "
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dans les contes de fées, il y a toujours de nombres qui reviennent.

Trois, sept, douze ...

Il y a sans doute une explication à cela, ou cent mille, ou encore aucune, mais le fait est : on les voit souvent dès la première ligne. Comme :

_Il était une fois, trois petits cochons ..._

Ou :

_Il était une fois, un bûcheron et une bûcheronne qui avaient sept enfants, tous garçons ..._

Ou encore :

_Il était une fois, Lucy découvrit par sa proprio qu'on lui avait déjà payé à l'avance douze mois de loyer ..._

─ Attendez.

\- QUOI ?!

Abasourdie, elle fixa la mine réjouie de la terrifiante cougar, qui semblait aux anges.

\- Oui, oui, roucoula l'autre. Douze mois et un surplus, cadeau de votre guilde.

Lucy déglutit péniblement. Autant elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir à se soucier de ça pendant un moment, autant ...

_Foi de Lucy, c'est louche, y a sans doute anguille sous roche ..._

_... ah, non, quelle bonne blague, enlevez le "sans doute"._

_Je mange mes clés si c'est pas un coup foireux qu'on me fait là, dans trois secondes Mira se pointe et me refile une mission de l'enfer._

_Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me faire la malle tant qu'il en est encore temps ?_

* * *

Elle lut le prospectus de mission.

Elle releva la tête, se tordant un peu le cou parce que Cana le lui enserrait dans un clé vicieuse, pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Elle fit face au visage souriant de Mira, une expression angélique qui ne collait pas avec le piège démoniaque qu'elle lui avait tendu.

_\- Non_ , murmura la cadette, sa voix tremblante de désespoir.

\- Si si, chantonna Mira. Tes bagages sont déjà faits, Wendy et Charuru t'attendent dans le train.

_\- Pourquoi ... ?_

\- Wendy est encore une enfant, on ne peut pas l'envoyer aussi loin et aussi longtemps sans surveillance. Tu te rends comptes, Lucy ? _Un an_ en mission sur _un autre continent_! Non non non non non, hors de question qu'elle y aille seule. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

_\- Pourquoi moi ... ?_

\- Mais parce que vous êtes de la même équipe, bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Vous vous connaissez bien, vous êtes toutes copines ! On aurait envoyé Natsu ou Erza, voire peut-être Gray, mais puisqu'ils sont partis s'entraîner en voyage sabbatique ...

\- ... il ne restait que toi ! acheva Lisanna avec un rictus jubilatoire _─ démone, qui te repaît de ma souffrance ! Tout ça parce que j'ai mangé ton dernier cookie ! La vengeance est disproportionnée !_

_Non, elle ne l'est pas !_ répondit la lueur ravie dans les yeux bleus. Et parce qu'elle était le diable personnifié, elle en rajouta une couche :

\- Tu sais, tu vas t'éclater là-bas ! Ce sera comme de super-vacances ! On raconte qu'on trouve de tout à Métalion, que légendes, merveilles, et quotidien ne sont qu'un ! Tu te rends compte, il paraît qu'une des provinces est connue pour leurs oiseaux de fleurs, dont le chant guérit l'arthrite ! Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaint tout le temps de ton dos ?

La salope ... ! Comment osait-elle retourner ses complaintes contre elle ! Mais ce n'était pas finit : Levy ─ elle était arrivée sans que Lucy ne la remarque ─, excitée, prit le relais :

\- Oui oui ! Et Jean-Michel Leguide décrit dans ses _Récits de Voyage_ que la capitale est bâtie sur des plate-formes de sève de roche à même le Lac, et le soir, quand le soleil se couche, elle semble flotter sur des nuages de vins ...

Elle poussa un soupir rêveur, les yeux dans le lointain, et la blonde bondit aussitôt sur l'occasion.

_\- Tu veux les voir aussi ?_

Mais la rusée jeune fille ─ et traîtresse ! ─ ne tomba pas dans le piège, et répondit allègrement :

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas y aller ! Mais je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter, hein, Lucy ? Je t'ai même offert la collection complète de Leguide pour que tu ne te perdes pas !

**_LA COLLECTION COMPLÈTE !? JE VAIS ME TRIMBALER VINGT-QUATRE LIVRE DE TROIS MILLE PAGES PENDANT UN AN ?!_ **

Ignorant sa détresse, les autres poursuivirent :

\- Dans les plaines, ils ont des serpents à miel ─

\- Des serpents ? Brrr, j'aime pas ça du tout !

\- Moi, j'ai mieux ! Ils ont du _quartz à soie_ dans le coin désertique !

\- " Quartz à soie " ?

\- Comment ça marche ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, Lucy pourra nous le dire !

\- Et puis, les mines d'or bleu ! On raconte que c'est l'un des meilleurs matériaux pour les miroirs magiques !

\- Ah, les miroirs magiques de Métalion ...

\- Tu nous en ramènera, hein, Lucy ?

\- Et des pivoines électriques ! " _Agrémentent vos jardins tout en pourvoyant au besoin énergétique de la maison_ " ...

\- Tu crois que Lucy peux nous rapporter des graines ?

\- Les douanes vont pas taxer ... ? 

\- Les douanes ? Quelles douanes ? Ça existe encore ça ?

\- Dans certaines provinces de l'empire, apparemment ... Ils aiment pas trop que les étrangers exportent leurs trésors ...

\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'y en a certaines qui sont susceptibles ...

\- Mais tu tenteras quand même, hein, Lucy ?

Trois ( quatre, sans doute, mais elle ne voyait pas Cana depuis la position que la strangulation la forçait à adopter ) paires d'yeux innocents se tournèrent vers elle, comme si elles ne savaient pas pertinemment qu'elle allait vivre un enfer pendant un an, enfer sur pattes pour lequel ce " voyage " avait précisémment été organisé. 

Lucy n'y couperait pas.

Mais tout de même, une dernière fois elle tenta :

_\- S'il vous plaît ..._ supplia-t-elle d'un ton mourant, mais sachant déjà que jamais elle n'obtiendrait grâce ─

─ et infailliblement, les deux sœurs, Levy et Cana secouèrent la tête de concert, riant en chœur :

**- _Bonne vacances, Lucy !_**

* * *

_Tuuuuuut !_

Le train s'ébranla dans un sifflement sonore, s'élançant sur les rails vers sa destination finale, le port d'Harujion.

L'atmosphère était tendue dans le compartiment, du moins pour Lucy. Charuru semblait heureuse de faire sa toilette, et Wendy était sans doute trop occupée à se teindre les cheveux en jaune fluo pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pour l'instant, elle ne paraissait pas être ... dans _l'Humeur_.

Ce qui revenait à déclarer qu'elle avait décidée d'être vivable pour l'heure.

_Mais ne nous endormons pas sur nos lauriers, ça peut très bien changer si elle se rappelle qu'elle a le mal des transports._

Pensée terrifiante, qui la fit trembler un peu.

Elle tenta de se divertir par un récapitulatif de la mission.

_Mission de rang S_

_Récompense : 1'000'000'000'000 Joyaux_ ( Elle s'était étouffée en lisant la somme. Maintenant, elle se demandait surtout combien étaient morts avant que le montant ne parvînt à ce point. )

_Lieu de mission : Métalion_

_L'Académie du Queztal demande une escouade de mage à sa disposition pendant un an, pour exécuter diverses missions à son service. Chaque tâche comportera ses propres clauses que les mages pourront modifier ou refuser dans la mesure du raisonnable, les clauses générales du contrat sont précisées au dos. En cas de rupture du contrat, le quart de la somme sera versée s'il s'est écoulé plus de six mois depuis la signature du contrat, rien si moins._

Elle soupira. Une somme comme ça, on ne crachait pas dessus. Elle n'était pas censée de faire de mission de rang S, mais tout était bon pour se débarrasser de Wendy, on dirait.

... Peut-être qu'elle noircissait un peu le tableau.

En fait, une des clauses du contrat était qu'un des mages au moins soit un Dragonslayer, et Polyushka avait fermement interdit à Laxus et Gajeel de partir en mission si loin si tôt après leur convalescence.

Et avec Natsu en voyage sabbatique ...

Quand même, tout ça sentait comme si l'auteure avait un peu forcé le plot pour trouver une excuse valable pour les envoyer sur un autre continent.

Aaaah, elle compatissait, les joies de l'écriture.

Bah, elle s'en sortirait, comme toujours. Après tout, qu'était une Dragonslayer en plein crise d'adolescence quand elle avait regardé un Démon dans les yeux et survécut ?

Et puis ...

Elle espérait vraiment que les oiseaux de fleurs guériraient son arthrite.


End file.
